Betrayal, Tears, Truth
by Maria65
Summary: She was with them since the beginning...but she was also HIS since the beginning. With a confession is a revelation that will change everything they thought they knew about her. Keyara was never herself to begin with...she belonged to him since before the beginning. Keyara, Galven, Nahlia belong to me, Willow to ent0py, Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


Keyara sighed as they entered Prison Island, her eyes looking up as the rest of the group spoke; Willow was beside her watching her with concern deep in her eyes. _'Ever since Alvis betrayed us Keyara has been so lost. Galven and Nahlia even can't get her back to her old self.'_ Willow thought, remembering how everyone has been trying to help Keyara get over Alvis's betrayal. Galven had tried to comfort her like the father he was to her, stating he would make Alvis pay; yet Keyara begged him to leave Alvis be. That she still loved him...yet she had gripped his arms so tightly after saying it, that Galven had bruises on his arms. Nahlia, after they got her back and she had erased everyone's memories of Keyara being a Goddess, except Willow; had tried to comfort her after learning what Alvis had done.

Willow wondered how much longer Keyara could go before having another meltdown...she could tell everything was starting to take a toll on her. "Keyara, you okay?" Shulk asked, walking over to her and rubbing her shoulder in concern. Willow walked over as well, only her and Shulk knew of Keyara's past, Shulk from having overheard Keyara and Willow talk about the past and Nahlia returned Shulk's memories she had erased to him. Keyara looked at him blankly, before nodding as she looked away, gently removing his hand. "I'll be fine." She choked out, voice cracking as she tried to keep her sadness inside. _'Keyara, you won't have to suffer much longer.'_ Shulk thought as he looked at the doors and sighed, walking toward the doors.

Suddenly they began to open on their own and they all gasped as the ground rumbled with their movement. "Oi, what's goin' on?" Reyn questioned when suddenly, a familiar silver-haired man appeared. "Sorry to make you all wait." He said and they gasped as they realized it was Alvis, yet he was unarmed. "Alvis!" Melia shouted in rage, blue eyes burning with anger at what he had done. Alvis simply shrugged as he looked at Shulk, a smirk on his face. "Have you given our talk some thought?" He questioned, shocking everyone. "Talk?" Fiora questioned, turning to look at Shulk as did everyone else.

Shulk walked forward a little, gripping one of the replica's he was given tightly. "Are you certain you can break his hold on you?" Shulk questioned, blue eyes burning with determination. "Of course," Alvis responded annoyed, they were shocked to hear that tone with him. "I wouldn't have offered to break Zanza's hold on me if I wasn't serious Shulk." Alvis stated and everyone was shocked, especially Keyara. 

_**"What is that fool doing?!"**_ Keyara heard Zanza shout within her head, yet she pushed his influence away as she focused on Alvis. "Why would you suddenly offer to fight Zanza when you've been so loyal to him all this time!" Sharla shouted, eyes wary as she watched him carefully. 

"Because I'm tired of lying to myself!" Alvis shouted, silver-blue eyes showing anger. "I can't do anything I really need to while he still has his hold on me." Alvis stated before looking at Shulk. "The only way I can break the curse is by vowing myself to someone else, more importantly, his vessel." He explained, yet they were still confused. "What do you mean by that?" Dunban asked as he looked at Alvis wary...was this a trick? Alvis sighed, annoyed with their question's. "I've been trying to leave Zanza for a long time, I learned the only way I could do that was vow my services to someone else. Shulk still has some power left from Zanza, therefore allowing me to offer my services to Shulk and fight for him instead of fighting for the real Zanza." Alvis said as he looked at Shulk.

"My soul and powers would see Shulk as Zanza, yet this would allow me to fight for you all instead of fighting against you all." Alvis explained and everyone looked at the other relieved, even as Keyara's eyes filled with hope. _**"No, impossible!"**_ Zanza shouted in her mind, yet she was able to push him away once again. 

"Then yes," Shulk said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I accept you offer Alvis, let us fight against Zanza together!" He shouted and Alvis smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Shulk." Alvis said as he walked forward, before bowing to Shulk. A gold glow surrounded Alvis before disappearing as a blue glow took it's place, a blue line connected the Monado and Alvis before it slowly faded away and Alvis stood. Everyone suddenly relaxed as they felt no hostility from Alvis, yet felt a resurgence of power and vitality fill them. They all smiled to one another, even Willow cracked a small smile as she looked over at Keyara, yet it faded back to a neutral look as Keyara looked down. 

"Key-?" She didn't get to finish when Keyara spoke. "Why?" Keyara asked, grabbing everyone's attention. "Why would you turn you back on Zanza?" Keyara asked as anger overtook her as she began to shake. "Keyara?" Shulk questioned, when Keyara shot her head up, anger clear in her purple eyes. 

"Why would you turn against Zanza after all this time?!" Keyara shouted, shocking them. "You've worked with him for centuries, and yet you suddenly decide to turn your back on him? How? Why? What changed?!" Keyara demanded as tears streamed down her face. "Keyara…" Alvis trailed off, not sure what to say. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to my heart?" Keyara said, voice cracking and breaking as she clutched her sides, trying to control her emotions. 'Keyara.' Willow thought sadly, wondering how to help Keyara. 

"I have more reasons than just wanting to be free." Alvis said, his voice sounding much closer to Keyara, making her gasp as she looked up, seeing him standing before her. "I have more than this world to fight for…" Alvis said as he cupped Keyara's face with one hand, her eyes going wide. "I have you to fight for Keyara, you are the main reason I wanted to relinquish myself from Zanza" Alvis said before he pulled her into an embrace. "So I could finally tell you...I love you." Alvis said as he pulled away to smile at her. "I couldn't with Zanza looming over me, threatening to kill you if I showed any interest." Alvis said and Keyara felt tears spring to her eyes. _**'Don't do it.'**_ The ether warned her, but she ignored it in favor of hugging him tightly. 

"You idiot! You have no idea how badly I wanted to hear those words!" Keyara shouted, shocking him and everyone else, even Willow. _'I thought she couldn't tell him with Zanza holding her.'_ Willow thought, feeling an increasing sense of dread in her stomach. "I love you too, you idiot." Keyara sniffled out, smiling up at him. 

Alvis smiled at her and hugged her, even as she returned the hug; when suddenly her body pulsed as a gold wave of ether pulsed from her body and she fell down. Alvis gasped as he was pushed back slightly, before Keyara gripped the area over her heart, clutching the fabric as if trying to stop the pain. "Keyara?!" Alvis shouted as he knelt to her, the others running over before a voice stopped them. "You should know better than that." The gruff voice of a man they loathed said, before they saw Dickson standing not too far off from them. "What did we tell you about telling someone you love them?" Dickson questioned and Alvis growled. 

"You no longer have a hold over me Dickson, I'm free now to do as I please!" Alvis shouted, glaring at Dickson as he held Keyara close to him, all of them unaware of the slowly building gold glow around her. "I wasn't talkin' to ya," Dickson said as he walked toward them a bit, before smirking. "I was talkin' to yer girlfriend there." Dickson said pointing the gun at Keyara. 

Everyone gasped as they looked at Keyara, only to see the gold glow surrounded her and they were blown away by an unseen force. "Keyara!" They all shouted as they regained their bearings, when suddenly Keyara began to scream in pain, agonizing pain so deep they all flinched. "None of you know the truth, eh?" Dickson questioned and they looked at him confused. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Alvis shouted as his sword appeared in his hands, bringing it to his side as he readied himself for battle. "Heh, you're all about to see Zanza's secret weapon." Dickson said as Keyara flashed gold as her screaming stopped and they all looked over at her. She slowly stood, the gold glow still prominent before it slowly faded yet she kept her dead down, slowly bringing her sword out. "Keyara?" Melia questioned, yet Riki tried to keep her back. Willow watched with confusion heavy in her eyes...was it possible? The orbs on her arms suddenly turned to a darker blue and she slowly lifted her head and they all gasped as they saw storm-blue eyes in place of purple eyes. 

"Keyara?" Shulk questioned as he readied his Monado. A neutral face and emotionless eyes locked with his as Keyara lifted her sword before swinging it their way, a blast of red ether heading their way. Shulk gasped and used his shield, blocking the attack yet everyone grunted from the force of the attack. "What the hell?!" Reyn shouted as Keyara seemed to just stare at them, before a smirk slowly overcame her face. 

"Seems like I finally have control." Keyara said as she leaned the sword against her shoulder and they all gasped as they heard a familiar voice behind her actually voice. "Is that…?" Sharla couldn't finish as she felt herself choke on her words. "Zanza!" Willow shouted, anger in her voice...so she was right, he was going to take control. 

Willow knew of this little secret Keyara harbored, she knew Zanza held Keyara's life, she knew he had control over her...yet she also knew Keyara was able to fight him off. Though she also knew...Zanza threatened to kill anyone Keyara fell-in-love with, she knew Zanza would take control and make Keyara kill her lover; just like he forced her to kill Meyneth so long ago. 

"Haahaahaa, how do you all like my 'secret weapon'?" Keyara mocked, her voice being echoed by Zanza. "What the hell is going on?!" Alvis shouted, his silver-blue eyes dark in rage. "Keyara is Zanza's secret weapon," Dickson stated, making their eyes widen in horror, except Willow who merely glared at Dickson. "she is a Homs after all, so it's only natural that she would be under his control." Dickson said as he took a puff of his cigar. "You mean even though Keyara said she's allied with Mechonis, she was under Zanza's control the whole time she traveled with us?!" Fiora shouted, her green eyes wide in rage and surprise.

"Jackpot!" Dickson shouted, a cruel smirk on his face. "She's been Zanza's slave since she meet you all, since before she meet you all." He said, and seeing their shocked looks, continued. "She was even the one who struck Meyneth down in the beginning!" He exclaimed, shocking them all. "What?!" They shouted, surprise in their voice. "You mean to tell us that Keyara has been around since before our time?! Since before the war?!" Sharla shouted, brown eyes wide in surprise. "Yes, she has been." Keyara suddenly stated, grabbing their attention. "Keyara has many secrets she's kept hidden from you all, thing's she would never let anyone know." Keyara said before looking at Alvis. "Even you don't know some of these secret's." She stated and Alvis growled threateningly...how dare Zanza hold her! 

"What's going on?!" Melia demanded, blue eyes seemed to burn in anger. "I demand an explanation!" She shouted, getting closer a little before Dunban pulled her back. "Fine, as you all will be eradicated either way." Keyara said as she sheathed her sword and created a orb of pure ether. Suddenly an image flickered on the surface that showed Keyara but not as they knew her, she looked completely different than how they knew her. She was wearing a long, silver-blue dress that had black accents and purple roses. Two wings sprouted from her back, one white feathered wing and the other was a gray and purple mechanical wing, her hair was longer and went well back her waist and she wielded a white, blue and purple Monado in her hands. 

"Keyara was like me and Meyneth, she was a Goddess who ruled alongside us; protecting the people of Bionis and Mechonis." The image shifted to show her as a mortal with her hair in a ponytail, wearing different clothes that were more fit for travel. "But she gave up her Goddess powers to become mortal, keeping only her ability to use ether, she even lost the ability to use the Monado." Keyara said before grinning wickedly. "Then I attacked and took back the weapon she took from me." The image showed Keyara trying to protect the people of Mechonis, only for a Telethia to defeat her. 

Zanza walked toward her before taking the red Monado away, glaring at her before disappearing. The image suddenly shifted to Keyara and Zanza fighting, she wasn't using the white, blue and purple Monado but the sword they usually saw her with; the white bladed sword that had an ether crystal embedded in the hilt of the sword. "Keyara offered to fight me to avenge those who had fallen, to allow Meyneth to regain some strength...but she failed." Keyara said as she closed her eyes, voice echoed by Zanza that suddenly held venom in it. 

"Originally I was going to kill her," The image showed Keyara being held up by her throat by Zanza, before his hand glowed red and sank into her chest. It looked like she began screaming the same way they saw her screaming before. "but she had a use; one that I took advantage of." Keyara said, eyes still closed before Riki growled. 

"Littlepon's ability to use ether!" He shouted and Keyara chuckled darkly. "Yes Nopon, you are correct." Keyara said, opening her storm-blue eyes. "Her ability to use ether was highly valued, so I used her," They saw in the image Zanza pull out a phantom form of her heart, grinning sadistically at Keyara as he began to squeeze it. "I took everything away from her, her heart, her will to fight, the ability to disobey me...and if she did disobey me, I'd squeeze her heart...slowly killing her." Keyara said before the image changed again. 

They saw her walk into what looked like an elegant room that was gold, copper yet obviously made of metal. They saw an elegant bed in the center and laying on it was Meyneth who sat up upon seeing Keyara enter, they saw Keyara raise her sword to Meyneth, mouth something and then slice down on Meyneth...killing her. 

"Oh my God!" Sharla cried out, all of them gasping in horror or giving a surprised cry. "She killed Meyneth?!" Reyn shouted before Fiora felt tears run down her face. "I thought she loved Meyneth!" Fiora shouted, feeling her heart break...she knew Meyneth treasured Keyara, she had felt it when Meyneth was still within her. 

"Oh she does...but I need to break her," Keyara said as she slowly changed the image again," so I figured; what's the best way to break someone." Keyara said before she laughed. "So I had her kill the woman she saw as a mother! I had her strike down Meyneth!" She cried out triumphantly, when the image changed. 

It showed Keyara roaming around the Bionis as her Goddess self, but what was odd was she had two feathered wings and she looked transparent almost. "Keyara eventually came back as a spirit to see what was going on with everyone on the Bionis as I had been locked away on Prison Island and soon descended once again as a mortal." The image showed Keyara and Alvis glow and appeared in Colony Twelve as children at the age of six to seven years old before the orb of ether disappeared. 

"Keyara's been around...since before our world." Melia said, holding a hand to her mouth in shock before they heard a sword clank to the ground. Whipping to look at Alvis, they saw him fall to his knees, eyes and face contorted in horror as he realized Keyara had been a slave since she became a mortal for the first time. "All this time...I thought I kept her safe, I thought my promise to protect her was still going strong." Alvis said as he leaned against his hands as well. "I...failed her, I failed our promise before I even made it!" Alvis shouted before glaring at the possessed Keyara. 

"You swore to leave her out of everything so long as I followed your order's!" Alvis shouted as he tried to stand, feeling his legs shake. Keyara scoffed as she rolled her eyes, obviously unamused by his anger. "You truly think I cared for a petty promise?" She questioned and Alvis felt a stab of pain in his chest by those words, her face yet his voice...it felt like daggers were cutting him open. "Enough games though," Keyara said as she unsheathed her sword and nodded her head at Dickson. "go on ahead, I'll meet with you later." Keyara said to Dickson and he nodded, turning around to leave. "Oh no ya don't!" Reyn shouted as he charged. "Reyn, no!" Shulk shouted as he charged to stop Reyn.

Keyara appeared before Reyn and struck, slashing him across the chest, creating a large bleeding gash as he cried out in pain. Everyone gasped as Keyara struck, surprised at her speed and Sharla quickly let off a **Heal Bullet** to stop Reyn's bleeding even as Shulk caught Reyn. Keyara stared emotionless at him before scoffing and backing up, sheathing her sword. "You're no match for me as your currently are." Keyara said as she turned around to go inside. "Wait!" Alvis shouted and Keyara stopped, glancing to him. "We will free Keyara from you, I can promise you that!" Alvis growled out and Keyara gave him an unimpressed face.

"Because you love her?" She questioned and he nodded, determined. Keyara's eyes flashed purple for a second and possessed Keyara chuckled a little. "Her love for you is strong as well…" Suddenly the storm-blue eyes widened as purple overtook them and Keyara turned toward them. "Save me if you can...though by the time your strong enough...it may be too late." Keyara said as two white wings appeared behind her and she slowly flew inside and disappeared from sight. 

Everyone stared where Keyara once stood, eyes wide as they took all the information in. Keyara was once a Goddess in their world who loved them all, before she gave up her Goddess status to mingle with mortals when Zanza attacked. Defeated and wanting revenge she attack Zanza and lost, eventually becoming his slave; forced to bend to his will and even struck down Meyneth. Then she disappeared and reappeared as a spirit before her and Alvis, whom they knew was around before the war as he was part of the Trinity, came back as mortal children and they knew the rest from there. 

"Before our time." Shulk mumbled, looking at the doors that slowly closed. "A Goddess we treasured." Melia said, thinking back to the statue above Alcamoth's Palace entrance. "Meant to protect us." Dunban mumbled, looking at his sword...she protected them, even as a mortal. "Trying to keep us safe from the truth." Sharla said quietly, knowing how it felt to try and protect someone from the truth. "Hoping we can keep moving forward, no matter what." Reyn said as he looked at the ground, feeling like he was breaking. 

"Wanting to protect those close to her." Fiora spoke softly, placing a hand over the chest-piece she lost; knowing Meyneth's secret. "Seeing us as the littlepon she should protect." Riki murmured...for so long he had seen her as the child...when in reality, she saw them as the children. "Trying to fight someone who has control...feeling as though you can never free yourself." Willow stated quietly, looking up to the sky as it began to rain, as if the Gods that were around were crying. "Wanting to do all one can...but fearing you will eventually break the moment someone knows the truth." Alvis said before he looked at his sword and growled. 

"I was a fool!" He shouted, slamming his sword against the ground. "Alvis?" Shulk questioned, everyone looking at Alvis worried. "I tried...I tried so hard to protect her, protect her from Zanza!" Alvis shouted as he held a hand to his face, trying to keep the tears that sprung back. "All of it was in vain! He had her from the start!" Alvis shouted as he closed his eyes, trying to fight the tears. "I was a fool." Alvis mumbled weakly as everyone looked at one another. 

Keyara was family to them, someone who did everything in her power to protect them and help them; granting them knowledge of things they shouldn't know. She defied her 'Master' to try and help them, resulting in her pain, a slow torturous pain. Suddenly Willow began to worry...how many times had she snuck off to deal with the pain? She had seen all the times Keyara had snuck off, clutching the area where her heart was...yet it was those times Willow didn't follow. She felt Keyara's ether push her back and knew that Keyara had wished to be alone...yet now she knew why. 

"She endured the pain for so long…" Willow mumbled out, yet they still heard. "how did I not notice?" She finished, eyes widening just a fraction as she realized Keyara was suffering and there was nothing they could do. "She suffered the pain and we were blind…how did I not realize?" She mumbled one last time, before looking at the doors, red eyes burning in rage. "I will make Zanza pay for what he's done!" She shouted before looking to the others. "I plan to get stronger to save Keyara, I won't let Zanza do as he pleases!" Willow stated, a new determination rising within her. "I too will do everything I can so I can save Keyara, it's what Meyneth would've wanted." Fiora said, green eyes showing her fire.

"After everything Zanza has stolen from me, I refuse to lose Keyara to him as well!" Melia shouted, her staff glowing softly, ready for battle. "I'm tired of always waitin', wondering what he's gonna do next. I'm ready whenever you all are!" Reyn stated, readying his weapon as he glared at the doors. "He took my littlepon and I want her back!" Riki shouted, slamming his biter in the ground. "She's helped us in the past, I believe it's time to return the favor!" Sharla stated as she cocked her rifle, she was serious. "How can we call ourselves hero's when one of our own was suffering right in front of us. Time to make Zanza pay!" Dunban shouted, swinging his good arm to the side to emphasize his point. "He's gone to far as it is but now he's taken one of our own, I won't sit by while Keyara suffers at his hand's." Shulk stated, bringing his Monado out and activating it as he readied himself.

"He'll pay…" Alvis said softly and they looked at him. "he'll pay for what he's done to us, to Keyara." Alvis turned to look at them all, a new fire they'd never seen before in his eyes. "I'll fight for Keyara, I'll fight to bring her back; so she never has to suffer again!" Alvis shouted and everyone smiled at him. "Alright everyone," Shulk said as Alvis came up beside him, everyone getting closer. "we'll bring Keyara home, we'll get stronger so we can save her. No matter the cost!" Shulk stated and everyone nodded, determination in their hearts. They would bring Keyara home!

 **Okay, so this is how it actually goes in Xenoblade with my OC. No, this is a different direction than Keyara's betrayal; this is how I believe it would go if Keyara was in Xenoblade and how the real betrayal would do. Yes, she would still betray them against her will because Zanza does have control over her and yes she does still strike down Meyneth. Unlike in Betrayal Twist though, they do not find out Keyara is a Goddess until this point in the game. 'Return of a Father' and 'Return of an Ally' follow along this path and after Keyara returns to them then 'Tower of the Past', 'Trial of the Monado' and 'A Cruel Goddess' follow up afterwards before the final battle hits. So yes, Keyara does return to them after betraying them and they do leave after getting her back so they can rest. Also yes, they do confess here as this is how I actually see their confession happening. After Alvis separate's from Zanza, he confesses, unaware Keyara was under his control the whole time. Keyara returns his love but this causes Zanza to interfere and say "Aw, hell no!" And BAM! He controls Keyara.**

 **I plan to do more involving the original story-line as well as how Keyara interact's with the other party member's. We already know she loves Alvis and tends to flirt with him when alone. Acts like a daughter around Galven and Nahlia, is a big sister to Melia but we still don't know the full depth of Keyara's and Willow's relationship, nor how Keyara act's with the other's. So you can expect to see more stories coming up of Keyara. ^^  
Also, if anyone wants to see Keyara, Zanza, and Meyneth's interaction's with one another, let me know. ^^**


End file.
